Como Romeu e Julieta
by PandoraPisces
Summary: Por questões de saúde Ayumi é mandada para o santuario onde o primo de seu pai mora, sendo o mesmo Dohko de libra. Mas ela não esperava que por causa de uma palavra escrita errada, ela fosse sentir emoções que jamais imaginou. (sinopse horrível, mas prometo que a fic é boa)


**Há muito tempo atrás onde dragões ainda viviam com os humanos e alguns eram considerados lendas, um grupo de aldeões viviam em uma parte da China onde a terra era forrada por grossas camadas de neve, não havia comida, a terra era infértil e as pessoas desse grupo de aldeões sofriam com o clima e a falta de comida. **

**Eram tempos difíceis, os ventos eram fortes o que dificultava os homens da pequena aldeia a não conseguir encontrar comida alguma. Tempo foi passando e com o tempo boatos começaram a surgir onde diziam que a neve e o solo infértil eram causados pela fúria de um dragão chamado Shenglong. Um dia uma aldeã chamada Meylin escutou sobre os boatos que ocorriam na cidade e que percorriam as pequenas cidades sofridas pelo clima e decidiu subir ate a montanha onde diziam ser o lar do dragão furioso. **

**Ela o queria encontrar e pedir para que parasse com a neve e desse um solo fértil para alimentar sua família e as famílias vizinhas. Muitos duvidaram da garota que tinha apenas 18 anos, mas mesmo assim Meylin saiu em busca de Shenglong. **

**Dias se passaram desde que ela saiu de sua aldeia e nada dela encontrar o tal dragão, chegou a achar que ele não existia e que aquela historia era conversa de pescador. Ela se arriscava muito, passava noite e dia naquele frio extremo que era nas montanhas, ate que um dia quando já pensava em desistir e ir embora ela escutou um ruído vindo dos céus e ao olhar ela viu um lagarto enorme voando entre as nuvens e ir em direção a uma caverna bem lá em cima da montanha. **

**Curiosa e ao mesmo tempo determinada ela subiu o restante da montanha chegando então a entrada da caverna, com cuidado ela andou entre as pedras que havia no caminho ate que bem no fundo da caverna entre várias estacas de gelo em volta dele, ela o viu. Um lagarto gigante, como olhos afiados como de um felino faminto, garras de gavião e outros detalhes que ela mesma não sabia explicar. Mas de fato era ele, aquele bicho enorme era o dragão que ela tanto procurava. **

**- Quem é você que ousa invadir meu templo? – questiona o dragão, Meylin assustada fica sem palavras, mas logo dispara a falar. **

**- E-Eu sou Meylin, vivo em uma aldeia que sofre com o tempo gelado causado por você. – disse firme e olhando nos olhos do dragão. – Vim aqui para pedir que pare com esse clima e que nos ofereça uma terra fértil para ter uma vida melhor. Todos vão morrer se continuar assim, não há comida, água e nem conseguimos nos manter aquecidos do vento gelado. **

**- Por que eu que sou um dragão considerado um deus iria acatar as palavras de uma simples humana como você? A humanidade esta pagando pelos seus pecados e é assim que deve ser... – disse o dragão com sua voz imponente. – Mas talvez eu possa mudar de idéia se me provar que a humanidade ainda tem salvação e merecem ser dignos de pisar na terra criada por *Pan Ku. **

**A menina temerosa com as palavras do dragão pensa por um momento, mas como ela iria provar isso a ele? Pensava. **

**- Se me provar que são dignos de minha confiança eu darei a você todo o meu poder – disse ele. **

**A garota então aceita e uma luta é travada entre o dragão e a menina, a garota de longos cabelos negros é forte e mesmo recebendo vários golpes de Shenglong ela não desiste e nem se deixa ser derrotada. Em meio a luta Shenglong sente uma forte energia vindo dela, seus olhos antes eram escuros agora estavam em uma cor azulada viva e intensa, assim como a energia que emanava dela. **

**Shenglong interrompe a luta e dando a ela a vitoria deixando a menina sem entender, pois era ela quem estava perdendo. **

**- Por que parou?! – gritou ela. **

**- A luta esta acabada! – diz ele em voz alta e olha para a menina atentamente.**

**- Mas eu estava perdendo.**

**- Menina em uma luta não ganha aquele que é forte, mas sim aquela que não tem determinação. Uma pessoa sem determinação, um ideal de luta será facilmente derrotada. Você possui uma energia espiritual forte e eu mesmo sendo um deus seria derrotado enquanto você com pouco energia se manteria de pé – explicou ele – Te dou a vitoria e meus poderes são seus... **

**- Uhull! – comemora a menina.**

**- Mas com uma condição! – exclama ele alto fazendo a menina se encolher. **

**- Qual condição? **

**- Eu irei parar o clima frio e dar a vocês a terra fértil que garantira uma vida fácil e melhor para todos se me deixar usar seu corpo como um recipiente.**

**- Quer usar meu corpo como um recipiente? – disse ela confusa.**

**- Sim, com isso poderá usar meus poderes e dar a seu povo a esperança que precisam para continuar. E ira me mostrar que a humanidade ainda tem salvação. **

**- Mas por que quer o meu corpo? – questiona ela.**

**- Meu tempo de deus aqui nesta Terra esta acabando, antes de partir ainda quero acreditar que posso confiar nos humanos para cuidar desta Terra que Pan Ku criou com o coração. Por isso quero que meu espírito fique com você. – explicou ele. **

**A garota ainda se mantendo determinada aceita ser o recipiente que ira manter o dragão. Com seus poderes dentro dela ela será invencível e comandara toda uma nação e cada geração de sua família ele ira escolher um recipiente novo para viver, mas especificamente uma mulher e essa garota que o tiver devera manter a promessa de cuidar e provar que a humanidade deve ser salva. **

**Ela concorda, mas ele ainda avisa: **

**- O recipiente que tiver minha marca deve ser forte, destemido, determinado, sábio, gentil. Mas principalmente forte, ela não devera ter duvidas sobre seu "eu" interior, pois um conflito assim a deixara fraca fazendo com que seu corpo me expulse e sua terra voltara a ser tomada pelo gelo e pelos ventos frios. **

**- Eu entendo, cuidarei para que nas próximas gerações seu recipiente seja forte. Obrigada Shenglong – disse ela. **

**Em seguida o enorme dragão se transforma em água e atinge o centro do peito da menina deixando ali uma marca do dragão que agora era parte dela também. Meylin sorriu e saiu rapidamente da montanha, mas ao sair ela notou uma grande diferença do lado de fora. A neve que havia ali já não existia mais, somente a montanha sendo iluminada pelo sol e os campos que estava cobertos por neve agora estavam verdes e floridos. **

**Ela correu para a casa e foi de encontro a sua família, a mesma achava que a menina estivesse morta, pois depois de tantos dias pensaram o pior. Ao ver a menina chegar ela pode ver a expressão de todos, era um misto de felicidade e surpresa, ela sabia que estava diferente e se sentia diferente. Sua mãe e seu pai a abraçaram fortemente chorando pela volta da filha. **

**Ela contou o que aconteceu na caverna e disse que dali para frente tudo iria mudar, e foi naquele dia também que uma dinastia nascia. A dinastia Yuan. **

**[Capitulo 1: Santuário] **

Sua cabeça tombou para o lado levemente encostando-se em alguma parte daquela carruagem onde estava. Seu corpo todo reclamava de dor e desconforto, pois fora obrigada a viajar sentada naquela coisa apertada, mas não iria reclamar afinal estava em boas mãos.

Mal conseguira dormir durante a viajem e o pouco que conseguiu dormir foi naquele instante quando o sol invadia a carruagem que estava com a janela aberta, mas sono tão adorado não durou muito. Sentiu uma pequena mão lhe cutucar devagar, mas estava com tanto sono que ignorou completamente o chamado.

Não satisfeita sua colega de viajem a cutucou mais forte a balançando com força, impaciente a garota que dormia acabou despertando de seu sono tranqüilo e gostoso. Ao despertar e abrir completamente os olhos de cor escura quase num vermelho ela encontrou... Melhor dizendo... Ela deu de cara com a uma menina duas vezes mais baixa que ela, cabelos em cor lilás bem claro e amarrado em dois rabos de cavalos um de cada lado formando um arco.

Os olhos azuis intensos da menina diante de si encaravam os olhos ainda sonolentos que queriam se fechar, mas devido a menina ter começado a falar ela não pode fazê-lo.

- Finalmente acordou – sorriu a menina diante de si, a mesma voltou a se sentar e ficar ajoelhada no banco da carruagem e olhava pela janela vendo a paisagem que lhe era oferecida.

- Como consegue ser tão energética? – perguntou a garota mais velha.

A menina nada respondeu apenas sorriu e voltou seu olhar para fora da janela.

- já chegamos? – perguntou a mais velha.

- Sim, é um lugar muito bonito aqui. Já começando a gostar daqui, Ayumi-sama – disse a pequena toda sorridente.

- Por que gostar de um lugar onde não vamos poder conhecer – disse sem animo, ela sabia que sua condição não permitia sair e agora que estava mudando temporariamente de casa isso não mudaria, continuaria a permanecer trancada dentro dos aposentos da tal deusa Atena ate que pudesse retornar para sua casa.

- Não fique assim, Ayumi-sama. Aposto que consigo convencer ao Dohko a levar você para passear – sorriu ela, mas ao ver a expressão triste no rosto de sua princesa ela também desmanchou o seu sorriso largo.

Ayumi pertencia a uma alta sociedade, pertencente a um clã muito conceituado e conhecido e ate mesmo temido por muitos. E por ela ser a governante da cidade onde vivia ela não podia sair de casa, tinha que ficar em seus aposentos sendo forçada a ficar ocupada com vários papéis cuidar de assuntos que alguém da idade dela ainda não sabia tratar. E o mais importante ela devia orar para o protetor da cidade, evitando assim que a neve destrua a comida que é colhia do solo fértil daquela região da China.

A cada ano uma regente do clã Yuan é escolhida para ocupar o trono e governar a cidade, somente um membro feminino é escolhido. E nesta geração Ayumi fora a escolhida e quando completou 8 anos de idade sua confirmação como nova governadora foi feita e então ela passou a ser o pilar central.

Mas Ayumi pagou um preço por ser o novo pilar, ela perdeu a infância, a juventude e muitas outras coisas. Jamais havia conhecido o amor, amigos ela não tinha as únicas eram sua guarda costas que havia ficado em Xi'an e Miya sua fiel acompanhante.

Ela suspirou cansada e fez a mesma coisa que Miya, se aproximou da janela e ficou a olhar para o lado de fora. Realmente era bonita a cidade, havia campos cheios de arvores enormes, camponeses que trabalhavam duro na colheita ate podia ver o suor escorrendo da testa deles. A carruagem andou mais um pouco e logo já estavam entrando na cidade, casas pequenas uma do lado da outra era sua vista agora, ao passar pelas ruas Ayumi via o olhar curioso das pessoas olhando para aquela carruagem pequena.

Algumas crianças corriam ao lado da carruagem acompanhando a mesma, escutou as vozes delas dizendo um "Ola" bem amigável. Ayumi não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela recepção calorosa, se ficasse na cidade seria bem recebida, mas sabia que ali ela não podia ficar. E tinha medo de como seria recebida no santuário.

Saiu de perto da janela ao voltar novamente para a realidade e se acomodou no banco, sentando-se ereta e comportada como fora ensinada desde que pequena. Miya continuava na pequena janela dizendo "Oi" para as crianças que ainda acompanhavam a carruagem.

Mai alguns minutos e entraram em uma rua onde não havia ninguém, a rua era deserta e havia somente algumas arvores ali. O barulho da cidade ficou para trás e logo o silencio se fez presente naquela rua deserta e que começou a causar calafrios na pele clara da menina. Não demorou muito e a carruagem parou em frente a um portão extremamente grande e feito de ferro.

As paredes eram feitas de pedras, dois pilares estavam um de cada lado do portão que se dividia em dois. O homem que "dirigia" a carruagem desceu e abriu as portas da mesma para que as damas pudessem descer, Miya foi a primeira a descer e em seguida foi Ayumi. Ao sair da carruagem ela notou duas figuras paradas do outro lado do portão, ambas usavam armaduras douradas.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Miya ao vê-los.

Um deles tinha cabelos castanhas escuros, rosto mais cheinho e comparação ao outro, o segundo tinha cabelos longos e meio esverdeados, olhos castanhos assim como o primeiros, mas havia algo nele de diferente. Foi então que Ayumi percebeu que aquele homem era da mesma linhagem que Miya, pois sua serva era uma lemuriana.

O portão foi aberto e dois cavaleiros se aproximaram, o moreno foi o primeiro a se aproximar e demonstrando um enorme sorriso ao ver a menina.

- Como cresceu Ayumi! – comentou Dohko a se aproximar dela.

Ayumi piscou varias vezes ate reconhecer o primo de pai de segundo grau ou terceiro, sei lá, ela só sabia que ele tinha um primo distante.

- Você é o primo do meu pai... Dohko? – perguntou ainda confusa.

- Sou eu sim – sorriu – Talvez não me reconheça, pois quando te vi ainda era um pequeno bebezinho – falou ele.

- Eu me lembro de você! – exclamou Miya sorrindo – Dohko de libra, cavaleiro de Atena. Eu vi uma foto do pai da Ayumi e nela você estava lá, mas estava diferente – disse pensativa. – Envelheceu foi? – disse a menina.

- Por deus Miya! – exclama a morena, Miya apenas dá um risinho.

O mesmo acontece com Shion que estava ao lado do amigo, mas tentou se segurar para não deixá-lo irritado.

- Velho? – disse o libriano confuso.

- He He – diz ela sem jeito.

- Precisam de ajuda com a bagagem? – perguntou Ayumi educadamente.

- não precisa se preocupar com isso senhorita, eu e Dohko conseguimos levar tudo – disse o ariano – A propósito, me chamo Shion. Sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries.

- Muito prazer senhor Shion – disse Ayumi se curvando educadamente.

Com cuidado e agilidade Dohko foi colocando as malas que mais pareciam caixas grandes no chão uma em cima da outra, desde a maior ate a menor. Shion o ia ajudando e pondo ao seu lado as malas, logo terminaram e o rapaz que a trouxe saiu indo para algum canto da cidade.

- Ah como vamos levar isso tudo ate o décimo terceiro templo? – perguntou Shion ao amigo.

- Ai mais que pergunta, voce é lemuriano e não sabe.

- E o que sugere baixinha? – disse Dohko implicando a menina por te-lo chamo de velho, Miya ficou nervosa, mas ignorou.

- Com teletranspote oras, ate parece que vou subir carregando uma mala deste tamanho ate o topo dessa escadaria toda. Quem vocês pensam que eu sou? – disse Miya de braços cruzados. – não percam tempo, se juntem logo e vamos. Minha amiga Ayumi esta cansada. – ordenou.

- bem mandona ela, né? – disse Shion.

- De vez em quando, mas só quando provoca ela – falou Ayumi com pequeno sorriso que mostrava o quão sem jeito ela estava.

- Provocar, sei – disse Shion olhando para o amigo que deu de ombros.

- Muito bem vamos! – disse ela tocando nas bagagens e rapidamente eles sumiram dali.

Foi como em um piscar de olhos e quando abriram estavam em frente a uma mansão enorme, Ayumi ficou espantada com o tamanho daquele templo. Seu pai havia falado sobre o templo do grande mestre, onde o mesmo e a deusa Atena viviam. Se virou e viu varias casas menores, mas ainda sim era grandes pelo menos na concepção dela.

Olhou e pode ver uma linda paisagem de onde estava, varias arvores para todos os lados, casinhas onde estas deviam ser as doze casas do zodíaco que seu pai havia mencionado também. Sorriu com a vista belíssima que tinha.

- Uma linda paisagem, não acha? – disse Shion próximo dela.

- É sim – sorriu ela.

Ayumi se virou para frente e começou a caminhar com os dois cavaleiros de ouro e Miya quando viu um senhor usando uma túnica escura e um elmo dourado na cabeça. Ele estava acompanhado de uma bela moça de longos cabelos roxos claros, ela tinha franja e seu olhar era meigo e calmo. Ela ate podia sentir uma paz tomar conta de si.

- Atena, grande mestre! – disseram Dohko e Shion ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia rapazes, vejo que nossa convidada chegou muito bem – disse ele – Mas acho que chegaram rápidos demais.

- Senhor... – começou Shion a explicar, mas Miya foi mais rápida.

- Outro que acha que a gente ia mesmo subir isso tudo com essas malas – disse rolando os olhos.

- Miya controle essa boca sua, por favor! – pediu Ayumi alarmada – Peço perdão grande mestre – disse a morena se curvando como os outros dois.

- Não precisa dessa formalidade toda, senhorita Yuan. Chame-me de Sage – disse ele se aproximando dela – Quero apresentar Sasha, a deusa Atena.

- Muito prazer, Atena – falou se curvando.

- O prazer é meu Ayumi Yuan – disse Sasha – Creio que devem estar cansadas da viajem, porque não entram e descansem um pouco assim Dohko pode ir chamar os outros cavaleiros de ouro para conhecê-la.

- Me conhecer? Tem certeza de que precisa disso Atena?

- Chame-me de Sasha – sorriu ela – Creio que sim, como pode ver esses pequenos templos são as casas do zodíaco e para circular pelo santuário você tem que passar por elas e te conhecendo você terá permissão para andar livremente pelas doze casas. – explicou a deusa.

- Ah claro – sorriu a morena.

**(***) **

Fora preciso quatro servos para levar toda a bagagem da princesa Yuan e Miya ate o quarto onde elas ficariam, o quarto das duas era de frente ao de Sasha. Sage achou melhor deixá-las mais próximas para assim ficarem amigas. Talvez Ayumi por ter quase o mesmo estilo de vida que sua deusa elas se entenderiam muito bem, Sasha precisava de uma amiga que não fosse cavaleiro.

Após os servos saírem Miya se jogou na cama sem aquele monte de roupa que usava, apesar de suas pernas ficarem a mostra ela sempre usava quiimonos com mangas compridas, mas curtos nas pernas. Enquanto que Ayumi já usava algo diferente, era um quimono longo e com mangas longas também, mas eles deixavam os ombros da moça descobertos. E uma coisa que a princesa gostava era borboletas, tanto que os laços de seu quimono eram em formato das asas de uma borboleta.

- Ai como é macia – disse a pequena ao se jogar na cama.

- Mas voce não tem modos mesmo, Miya. Achou Dohko de velho e ainda faltou com respeito o senhor Sage – disse Ayumi a repreendendo.

- Sobre o grande mestre não foi por querer, só depois fiquei sabendo. Agora sobre o Dohko... O que poso fazer? Naquela foto que seu pai tem na sala dele, ele parecia mais novo e agora parece mais velho. Tenho culpa do tempo estar fazendo efeito nele?! – disse a menina.

Ayumi apenas baixou a cabeça e a balançou para os lados. Depois disso ela andou ate uma porta um pouco distante das camas e viu que era o banheiro, havia uma banheira muito bem esculpida e bonita com água e ao se aproximar viu que a água estava quente, provavelmente alguma serva havia preparado a água para elas.

- parece que deixaram a banheira pronta para nós, me ajuda Miya? – pediu afinal a morena usava muitos panos.

- Claro – disse e foi ate o banheiro para ajudar a menina.

Panos e panos foram retirados e enfim a morena pode entrar na banheira com a água que ainda estava quente, devagar ela foi entrando. Seus cabelos longos e negros foram presos por Miya em um coque bem feito, deixando sua nuca livre daqueles fios. A água aqueceu sua pele e seu corpo cansado, tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era ficar deitada e se perder no mundo dos sonhos.

Sonhos onde ela podia ser livre, sair por ai, fazer amigos sem nada daquela coisa de dever. Uma forte pressão em seu corpo foi feita e ela tossiu, no inicio fora fraco, mas depois acabou tossindo forte o que fez Miya ficar preocupada.

- Esta tudo bem Ayumi? – pergunta a menina ao entrar no banheiro.

- Estou sim Miya, não se preocupe – disse a morena desviando o olhar da amiga.

- Certo – falou e se retirou do banheiro.

Voltou a se jogar na cama e encarou o teto.

- A Ayumi-sama esta tossindo novamente, será um mal pressagio? – disse ela baixinho para que somente ela escutasse.

Minutos depois Ayumi sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha macia e branca, novamente Miya se levanta e vai ate a morena para ajudar a mesma a se vestir. Dessa vez colocaria um quimono em cor lilás e branco, como de costume Ayumi só usava quimonos que mostrassem os ombros, pelo menos uma parte de seu corpo ela queria deixar livre para sentir o vento lhe tocar e mostrar que apesar de estar confinada a uma obrigação ela ainda estava viva, pelo menos de alguma forma.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Ayumi.

Após terminar de se arrumar uma batida foi ouvida na porta, Miya a abriu e viu uma serva acompanhada de Sasha que sorriu docemente ao ver a menina.

- Estão prontas? Os cavaleiros já estão a nossa espera – disse a deusa – Nossa Ayumi como esta bonita! – exclamou a italiana.

- Obrigada – disse sorrindo – Estamos prontas sim, podemos ir.

- Espera eu ainda não me vesti, ou quer que eu vá ate eles desse jeito? Sou uma moça de respeito sabia? – reclamou Miya que entrou no banheiro para se vestir.

Não demorou muito e a pequena saiu do banheiro usando um quimono curto em um tom rosa mais escuro com desenhos de flores sakuras rosa claro.

- Agora sim estou pronta – disse a menina toda sorridente.

Saíram do quarto e agora caminhavam pelo corredor em silencio, pelo menos por parte de Sasha e Ayumi já que Miya não parava de falar e fazer perguntas sobre o santuário fazendo a deusa somente rir, vez ou outra a princesa pedia desculpas pela falação da menina. Ate mesmo a serva que as acompanhava estava rindo de toda aquela animação que Miya tinha realmente as duas eram dois opostos enquanto Miya era mais solta Ayumi era mais reservada e tímida.

Logo chegaram ate o salão principal do décimo terceiro templo era um cômodo grande, com vários pilares em cores cinza claros, as janelas nas laterais eram enormes e deixavam o vento entrar fazendo as barras das cortinas brancas balançarem, havia um pano branco enorme tampando a parte de trás de onde ficava o trono do grande mestre que na maioria das vezes era ocupado mais por Sasha que por Sage.

E foi por detrás deste pano que elas saíram e ao sair Ayumi pode ver alguns cavaleiros usando armaduras de ouro assim como Shion e Dohko estavam quando a recebeu. E por falar neles ela logo os viu em um canto mais próximo do trono em tom vermelho e detalhes em dourados. Acenou discretamente recebendo apenas um sorriso dos dois.

Sasha caminhou ate o trono onde Sage estava e delicadamente ela sentou-se e segurou seu cetro mostrando toda sua autoridade, mas também sua bondade como deusa. Sorriu a todos os cavaleiros ali presentes.

- Cavaleiros, hoje temos uma visita de uma prima distante de Dohko de libra. Ela ficara por um tempo aqui no santuário e por isso quero apresenta-la a vocês para que assim ela não tenha nenhum problema em andar pelas doze casas – disse ela fazendo os guerreiros levantarem as suas cabeças.

Devagar e timidamente Ayumi se aproximou do trono da deusa que sorriu abertamente para ela, Miya se aproximou também e sorriu acenando para eles. Alguns sorriam com toda a simplicidade da menina como o cavaleiro de touro, câncer e libra.

- Esta é Ayumi Yuan, ela veio da China assim como Dohko. Ela é filha do primo de segundo grau do nosso cavaleiro de libra e princesa. Espero que a tratem bem enquanto estiver aqui – disse Sasha – A sua acompanhante é Miya.

- Oiii! – disse ela ainda animada e acenando para os guerreiros.

- Uma figura não é? – comentou Manigold que arrancou risos de Regulus, Aldebaran e Sísifo.

- Cavaleiros poderiam se apresentar para Ayumi e Miya, por favor – pediu a deusa e todos assentiram.

E um por um ia se levantando e falando seu nome e que casa protege...

"**Shion, protejo a casa de Áries... Aldebaran protejo a casa de touro... Aspros de gêmeos... Manigold protejo a casa de câncer... Regulus protejo a casa de leão... Asmita protejo a casa de virgem... Dohko protejo a casa de libra... Sísifo protejo a casa de sagitário... El Cid protejo a casa de capricórnio... Albafica protejo a casa de peixes..." **

- Dois dos doze cavaleiros de ouro não estão presentes aqui hoje, Ayumi – disse Sage – Eles saíram em missão e só irao retornar daqui dois dias. Eles são Degel de aquário e Kardia de escorpião. Terá o prazer de conhecê-los em breve.

- Sim – disse ela sorrindo.

- Obrigada cavaleiros, estão dispensados – falou Sasha se levantando.

Em seguida todos os cavaleiros de ouro se levantaram também, mas um em especial ao se levantar manteve o olhar fixo no de Ayumi que tentava a todo custo desviar. Quando ele se levantou e disse "Eu sou El Cid e protejo a cada de capricórnio" ela pode sentir um fogo emanar de seus olhos, pois naquele momento ao dizer seu nome e qual casa pertencia ele a olhou fundo nos olhos o que a deixou sem jeito e se forçou a desviar os olhos.

Odiava quando ficavam lhe encarando daquele jeito, enquanto ele andava em direção a saída ela pode vê-lo dar uma ultima olhada para ela antes de sair com o cavaleiro de sagitário com quem conversava. Estava encarando o chão e sentindo suas bochechas ficarem quentes, só foi perceber o que acontecia a sua volta quando escutou uma serva entrar no salão principal avisando que o lanche da tarde estava pronto.

- A mesa esta posta senhorita Sasha – disse a serva.

- Ótimo, devem estar famintas – disse a italiana sorrindo.

- Eu não sei quanto a Ayumi, mas eu estou – disse Miya massageando a barriga.

**(***) **

A mesa posta na sala de jantar muito bem arrumada estava toda repleta de comida, bolos, pães, biscoitos, frutas, sucos, chás e leite. Opções era o que não faltava, sucos haviam de três sabores, morango, uva e laranja, bolos de chocolate e fubá. Miya ao entrar e ver a mesa grande com toda aquela comida correu e sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a se servir, causando aflição em Ayumi que quase desmaia de vergonha.

- Olha os modos Miya! – diz a morena se sentando ao lado dela.

- Estou com fome o que posso fazer? – disse e em seguida pos um pedaço de bolo na boca, fazendo Ayumi rolar os olhos.

- Ela é bem animada – comentou Sage que acabara de se sentar na cadeira na ponta da mesa, Sasha se sentou de frente para a morena.

- Não sabe o quanto, grande mestre – disse a princesa com o olhar severo para a menina que comia sem se preocupar.

- Sirva-se Ayumi, espero que agrade. – disse Sage.

- Nossa tem tanta coisa aqui, que nem sei por onde começar – sorriu ela que rapidamente pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e alguns biscoitos. Serviu-se de chá e começou a comer estava realmente bom.

Mas a medida que ia comendo Ayumi ia sentindo-se mal, algo em seu estomago embrulhou e ela quase que gospe tudo para fora. Pos a mão na frente da boca e voltou a tossir fraco, mais tossia.

- Ayumi-sama, você esta bem? – perguntou Miya preocupada.

- Estou bem, apenas essa... (tossida) Tosse que... (tossida) Não para... – e tossiu mais uma vez – Acho que preciso deitar não me sinto bem.

- Clara! – gritou Sage, rapidamente sua criada particular apareceu na sala de jantar.

- Sim senhor!

- Leve Ayumi para o quarto ela não esta bem e precisa descasar um pouco. Depois arrume uma bandeja e leve para o quarto dela, caso ela sinta fome. – ordenou o patriarca.

- Sim senhor – falou – Vamos querida, eu te ajudo – falou Clara que acompanhou Ayumi sala de jantar a fora ate o quarto onde ela ficaria.

- Ela ficou abatida de repente, ela esta bem mesmo Miya? – perguntou Sasha.

- Mais ou menos – disse sentindo a comida que mastigava descer com custo pela sua garganta e deixar um gosto amargo na boca – Ultimamente Ayumi-sama anda se sentindo fraca e agora deu para ficar tossindo quase toda hora. Ainda não sabemos o motivo, mesmo já imaginando que os pais dela já sabem o real motivo.

- Acha que ela esta com alguma doença forte, como tuberculose? – questionou Sage, mas Miya negou.

- É outra coisa – disse ela fazendo o patriarca e a deusa ficarem confusos e se entreolharem.

No quarto Ayumi foi posta deitada com cuidado por Clara, a menina havia parado de tossir, mas ainda tinha a expressão de cansada. A serva andou ate a janela e a abriu deixando o vento fresco entrar, voltou ate a cama onde ajeitou melhor os travesseiros para ela apoiar a cabeça.

- Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só chamar, daqui a pouco irei trazer a bandeja com comida assim não precisa se esforçar tanto. Acho que a viajem não lhe fez bem, menina – disse ela.

Clara era a criada particular de Sasha e Sage e uma das mais velhas do santuário, não tanto claro, pois a mesma tinha 40 anos. Mas se comparar com as outras era a mais velha.

- Obrigada e desculpe dar trabalho – disse ela.

- Não fique assim não esta dando trabalho alguém, agora com licença – disse se curvando e saindo do quarto deixando-a só.

Ayumi se virou na cama virando-se para a janela que estava próxima, suspirou pesado olhando para o céu claro lá fora. Provavelmente passaria o dia todo ali deitada, pois quando sentia esse mal estar acabava por ficar somente deitada. E isso a deixava ainda mais nervosa, pois quando estava cuidando daquela papelada toda ela se mantinha ocupada, mas quando ficava deitada não tinha nada para fazer a não ser encarar o teto e pensar em como seria sua vida se não fosse quem fosse.

**(***) **

O sol começava a sumir no horizonte manchando o céu de vermelho misturado com laranja, um pouco do tom azulado da noite já era visto ao longe anunciando a chagada da noite e o fim de mais um dia de treinamento. Em frente a casa de capricórnio se encontrava dois cavaleiros cansados de treinarem seus pupilos, ambos bebiam um vinho caro que El Cid havia comprado.

- Você pareceu bem interessado nessa princesa – comenta Sísifo após virar a garrafa e deixar o liquido escuro descer por sua garganta.

- Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia – disse El Cid.

- Ah não, nem vem com essa. Eu percebi seus olhares para ela na hora de ir embora, mas... O que achou dela?

- Parece uma boa pessoa e muito bonita – disse o espanhol. Sísifo riu e voltou a beber. – Mas o que me diz você... E aquele assunto sobre você quase ter beijado a Sasha? – falou.

- Tudo bem, hora de ir embora – disse se levantando e levando a garrafa de vinho junto de si, El Cid sorriu de lado.

- Vai fugir da conversa cavalo alado? – falou para ele que ganhou um dedo do meio como resposta do amigo que mais era um irmão para ele.

El Cid permaneceu ali sentado em frente a sua casa ate seu amigo sumir de seu campo de visão. Após terminar sua garrafa de vinho El Cid entrou em sua casa, tomou um banho que uma serva havia preparado para ele, ali ele ficou a pensar na princesa. Apesar de bonita ela parecia abatida e um pouco infeliz, balançou a cabeça para os lados ficando irritado.

Desde quando passou a se preocupar com o bem estar das pessoas? Isso era perda de tempo, terminou seu banho rápido, pois a água ainda estava morna quando ele saiu da banheira. Colocou uma roupa para dormir e deitou na cama ficando ali a encarar o teto, mesmo que fosse cedo ele se sentia cansado e queria descasar para no dia seguinte treinar mais e ficar ainda mais forte.


End file.
